Happy
by staristired
Summary: She was only brave as Ladybug, and that killed her biggest source of happiness.


"Hey, Adrien. It's been a while, hasn't it," Marinette said and looked down at her shoes. "It's been two years since the accident, and I think none of us have been the same. I haven't been the same. You clearly haven't either. Or actually you probably changed the least out of all of us. You were too perfect to change.

I think I'm going crazy, Adrien. I needed you more than what I thought. I thought it'd be okay, you know? I had Alya, my parents, and even Nino. But I'm sorry I kept spamming your phone. I kept texting you constantly. You've probably been getting my good morning and good night messages. I hope you think of me in those split seconds. You never answer my calls, but you seemed to not like me the last time we talked, so I don't blame you.

You know, when I found out you were Chat Noir I was really happy because I loved you both so much and I was tearing myself apart, saying I couldn't love two people. You were so close to Ladybug who you loved so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't be her without the stupid earrings. I couldn't be the person you loved, the person you needed. I'm sorry that at the last minute I couldn't be anyone. I was just a stupid girl. I still am." Marinette was now on her knees and she was crying.

 _Half of Paris was destroyed, fire, and nothing but rubble. It was Hawkmoth's most cruel attack yet. Ladybug was sitting against a wall of an building that no longer existed. Her arm was injured and she was exhausted. The city was no longer alive with fear but rather after two days of battle, it was dead silent. All she could hear for miles was fire crackling. She had trouble finding food for herself and Tikki but she had to look through fallen stores. Chat Noir was supposed to meet her in that spot sooner or later._

 _She started crying as she realized this just might be it. She had seen Chat Noir detransform into Adrien a week earlier, and she wanted to tell him everything. But she couldn't. It was not the time, and this might be the end of time. Chat Noir showed up quietly and found a crying ladybug._

" _My Lady, why are you crying?" Chat asked. He sat down next to her._

" _This is it, Chat. We lost," she whispered._

" _No we haven't."_

" _Chat… half the city is down. I think people have actually died. This military akuma is too powerful. His weapons are too powerful, and we can't attack without having to retreat immediately. We're done for, Adrien." Both of their eyes widened as they realized what Ladybug had just said._

" _You… You know?"_

" _Yeah. I saw you last week. I've been wanting to tell you who I was for a really big reason."_

" _What's that reason?"_

 _Ladybug didn't care anymore. She was probably going to die soon. "I love you." Ladybug didn't look at him, and he didn't look at her. His eyes were wide open in realization. The person he loved, loved him back. Not just Chat Noir, but Adrien._

" _We haven't lost, My Lady," Chat said," not until he has our miraculouses," Chat then pointed at the ring on his finger, smiled, and took it off. Ladybug gave him a weak smile as he became Adrien. Ladybug trusted him, and she took off her earrings. She wish that she could have a camera to record Adrien's reaction because she felt as if she would never relive that moment again even if it was tattooed in her mind. "M-Marinette?"_

" _Yeah," she smiled. She got his hand and put her earrings on his palm. They stayed quiet for a moment, taking in the event. "I think you had an idea." Tikki and Plagg were both just watching silently. The fate of Paris and possible the world was in their hands._

" _I know where I can hide them, and when he has no goal, he'll leave Paris alone," Adrien said. He and Marinette got closer to each other and their foreheads touched. Marinette grabbed Adrien's face and kissed him before he left. They both stood up and walked away from the building._

" _I'll be back, My Lady," Adrien said and kissed her hand. Adrien started running into the streets. He ran until Marinette could no longer see him, and all she could see was the results of a blinding explosion._

"I should have gone into the fire and see if I could still save you. I could hear you screaming my name, but I was so scared. Everything I became died in that moment, and I was no longer strong. By the time I got the strength to become Ladybug again, you were gone in the ashes where I had to dig up your ring and my earrings. You could still be here. You could still be here with me, and I wouldn't be here talking to your grave. I probably look so stupid right now, and I can't stop crying. The last time I talked to you was when we buried what was left of you. I wish I was brave. I wish I could've been strong without my Ladybug costume. I would be so much happier. We could have been so happy."


End file.
